Kris De Vull
Unknown |leitmotif = }} Introduction Kris De Vull is a pirate that dreams of being a Shichibukai and is willing to forge alliances only to backstab them on his way to the top. He is first seen on a yet to be named archipelago where he waits for passing crews or organizations and turn them over to the World Government or eliminating them hoping that enough of them will allow him to be a Shichibukai. After the Verão Archipelago incident he managed to escape along with the other Lv6 prisoners and now serves as a member of the Blackbeard pirates. Due to his actions he is considered the main antagonist of the Nyan arc and one of the antagonist of the New Shichibukai Saga. Appearance Kris is tall and pale with a long black beard and wears a brown robe Personality Kris is ambitious and power hungry as he wanted to be a Shichibukai but also has a laid back attitude such as when he found that the White Night Pirates where docking on the same island and only responded with a have hearted interesting. he also shown to have a delayed reaction to surprises such as Mew Mew Pirates defeating his former first mate. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Kris is a skilled swordsman able to fight on par with most of those he encounters Marksmanship N/A Hand to Hand Combat Kris dose not fight at hand to hand much but is skilled to last for a small amount of time against skilled fighters, such as the Mew Mew Pirate's captain. Physical Strength Kris is fairly strong able to lift a fallen log and use it as a weapon with little effort Agility Kris is quick and light on his feet making use of ledges, trees, et cetera to attack and escape Endurance Kris is durable enough (although it is suspected to also be a delayed reaction) that he can take multiple its from captains and other skilled fighters and show no sing of damage. Weapons Broadsword Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew He dose not really have any special relation with his crew aside from maybe his first mate Family N/A Allies/ Friends N/A Enemies Unnamed pirate crews Marines Nyan Kingdom Mew Mew Pirates Wonderland Pirates Other History Kris lived on the streets of his town stealing from wherever he could. He eventually stowaway on a ship and stole from them when he could till they arrived at a archipelago where he overheard sailors talking about the shichibukai. Hearing about them and figuring it be a great way to get respect and fame he eventually started his own crew. He found out how to become a Shichibukai and decided to set up shop where he was over time making a name for himself and his crew then turning over those he helps over to the marines believing that he be getting respect and power from both groups. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Kris' crew vs Mew Mew Pirates, Cerasis Ligna, White Night Pirates, various crews and Marines - Lost (mentioned) Blackbeard Pirates vs Mew Mew Pirates, Wonderland Pirates, Nyan Kingdom and Marines Quotes Trivia Kris's last name is actually another way of saying devil Category:Asa 12